Acacia
by A.CrYsTaL.A
Summary: I aint really started it yet but about a girl with a deadly secret! read an enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes dazzled, swirled and entrapped those passing her in the dingy corridor. Her face downcast and her gaze firmly planted on the moth eaten floor. As she approached her next class she entered warily and wordlessly stared at the man standing in front of her a podgy man in his forties, with a large pot belly and graying bald hair.

"Would anyone please volunteer to show Acacia around?" he barked irritably.

Immediately a number of hands swayed enthusiastically in the air most of them male and a few grumpy looking females.

"Right could you go plunk yourself down next to Susan?"

Without a glance she went and sat beside the short albino girl who instantly began questioning her.

Where did you come from hey? And what's with the stylish clothes? Come on this is a boarding school for people out of cash mostly orphans no what I mean? I guess I'm one of the lucky few I've still got my Grandma some here aint even got that. There moping around all the time or shrieking there heads of so what's the story with you?

"My life?" Acacia turned to the girl and with a brief smile contemplated telling her that she was one of the shrieking lunatics she had mentioned earlier. However as she began to speak she noticed a guy staring at her from the back of the room his eyes dangerous and his expression cold the words dyed on her lips as she focused and with a shudder she stared down at her clenched fists which were tightly curled in her lap. Who was he and why did that beautiful sculpted face seem so familiar?

Ryan smirked as he saw the new girl tremble and was gripped with an uncontrollable urge to laugh. Had she recognized him? Did she know who he was? If she did then he would have to dispose of her it would be a shame as he had to admit she was striking her shoulder length blond hair glistened in the light in contrast to her light skin and vibrant sapphire eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Casually leaning forward he pulled on a strand of hair coiling the delicate hairs around his fingers he pulled till she faced him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he hissed showing pearly white teeth an inch longer then any humans. His fingers tightened there grip on her hair and yanked backwards. "Are you scared of death?" he leered as he bent his head forward his eyes sharp before he could touch her she pulled back moving away from him slipping through his fingers a frightened look of bewilderment on her pale face. The bang of the door was all that indicated her departure and an accusing glare from Susan.

How very interesting she definitely was less then he bargained for. A pathetic terrified heap with no backbone just a quivering mess of a girl. One thing was certain she was no danger to him but still his question remained in the air who was she? She couldn't possibly know who he was could she?

Sighing he leaned back in his chair and turned his attention to the front of the class where Mr.Ransa explained the mystery and perfection of music.

Her legs buckled under her as she crumpled into a heap in a dusty cabinet. Her heart beating loud and steady her harsh breath whispering in her ears. She franticly clutched her shaking hands. 

It had to be him who else could it be his name what was his name if only she could think clearly stop all the frantic voices which were pulling her to her past dredging up memories that were best left untouched. Are you scared of death scared death, death death. His word drummed in her ears it had to be him who else could it be those same cruel words that had been spoken years ago and still she remembered all the details the blood the screams the pain.

STOP this was meant to be a new start someplace where she didn't know anyone a new life in a new boarding school. She held to that image fast and image of a boy with grey eyes and a kind face. No she wouldn't think about him she wouldn't think about anything she silently stood up and saw her face reflecting back at her from a dusty mirror in the far corner. 


End file.
